The Stranger in Blue
by Zm93
Summary: There are forces which can not be explained with magic. This is one of them


**Chapter 1**

**During battle of Fairy tail...**

Laxus Dreyar felt pushed in the corner as the Thunder Legion was defeated or surrendered.

He couldn't believe that the guild he considered full of weaklings were still fighting on even as most of them were incapacitated by his thunderpalace.

So decided to use his calling card,the Fairy Law even if it wiped out the very guild he was trying to take over by force.

Levy despite being barely able to walk broke the news the his grandfather,Master Marakov might not survive in desparate bid to make him stop this fight.

To their shock,he laughed and talked openly of his chance of becoming guildmaster increasing.

"You bastard!"Natsu yelled.

Levy was holding her hand in front of her mouth and crying.

"It's over for you weaklings!Fairy law!"

The bright light flashed throughout the cathedral they were fighting in.

It dissipated in a few moments and Laxus was standing still.

The others were confused what had happened.

Then Freed stumbled in announcing what he saw outside.

""Everyone in the city was unharmed.

Fairy Law didn't work"

But still Laxus didn't move at all.

They took a closer look at him and with a sudden realization their eyes and mouth opened wide ias they gasped in horror.

Blood was coming out from Laxus's neck in several rings,golden wires were wrapped around him which led to the back of the cathedral where a figure stood in the shadow created by the debris,wearing some kind of a witch's costume with a tall,round hat.

Laxus opened his mouth and let out a wheeze which clear what was happening.

The wires around his neck was choking him!Laxus looked in pain and couldn't even free himself.

"How...?"Freed said what everyone there was thinking.

How did someone like Laxus got trapped in such a vunerable position.

"I knew Fairy Law wouldn't work against your guildmates but...I wasn't sure about myself and didn't want to take the risk."

The voice was calm,steady but devoid of any emotion and seemed almost..._inhuman._

"I was looking for someone else but you certainly were becoming a threat to this world.

I had promised the Master to look after his children after all"

They were surprised,Master Marakov did refer to the guildmembers as his children.

'He knows the Master?'they thought but their attention went back to Laxus as he let out a gasp and wheezed again and slowly bent to his knees.

He was suffocating and blood was coming down from his neck and on to his shirt.

It seemed like his neck might snap at any greater pressure.

"Let go of Laxus you...!"Freed yelled as he tried to stumble towards that figure.

He was stopped by Levy who was wary of the newcomer,not sure if he was just trying to help or is someone more sinister.

"Who are you?"Levy called out but he responded with silence.

She could see him turning his head towards her then back to Laxus.

"If you ever become my enemy,I will eliminate you.

Fulfilling my mission is the sole reason for my existence."

He let go of the golden wires and ran off,Laxus fell down to the ground with the wires still wrapped tightly around his neck and was now bleeding onto the floor.

Freed stumbled to his fallen friend and finally cut the wires strangling him using his magic.

"Oi...!"Natsu called after the stranger who took down Laxus without seemingly using any magic but he had already disappeared.

Levy however was standing still where she was.

As he left she caught a glimpse of his face and was having a hard believing what she saw.

"No,it can't be..."she whispered to herself.

_(Several hours later,Fairy tail Gildhall)_

Laxus stood in front of his grandfather,ready to receive his punishment.

Everyone in the guildhall was talking about this stranger who took down Laxus without even coming close to him and his identity was still a mystery.

Natsu even walked up to him and challenged him _and _that stranger but Erza quietened him down.

She directed him towards the infirmary where the Master had regained consciousness and was treated by Polyursica.

He gave Laxus a scolding which he expected and deserved.

Then he said something which immediately caught his interest.

"I owe them for saving my children before you actually murdered them with your foolishness"

Laxus thought it was strange his grandfather referred to the one who defeated him as _them._

_"_Master,Who was _them"_

Despite a blow to his pride he was still curious.

Master stared firmly into his eyes.

"A non-member of this guild and I proudly consider them one of my children."

He turned around and declared Laxus's expulsion from the guild.

Laxus said his goodbyes and quietly walked out of the infirmary.

Makarov was hurt about his grandson's betrayal but atleast the worst was averted and everyone was alive.

He sighed deeply then a gentle smile graced his face.

"I'll have to thank them in person."

_(On the guild's rooftop)_

Levy really wanted to meet someone as numerous questions were arising in her head and had a feeling that she would find them up here.

It turned out to be true as the figure stood with Bach facing her,entirely covered with a dark blue dress with a large hat on the head.

"Miyashita-san?"Levy said hesitantly and the figure turned around to face her.

They gave what it seemed like a smile but lacked any emotion behind it,as did their voice.

"Are you...an acquaintance of Miyashita-san?"

**A/N : The new character i****sn't OC but from another anime.**


End file.
